Amor roto
by kateswancullen
Summary: Típico en una historia que dos personas se enamoran y terminan juntos, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando estás dos personas se amaron intensamente y ese amor ya no está? Bella y Edward Cullen están determinados a separarse, aunque ocurren una serie de sucesos que van aplazando cada vez más la separación ¿Volverán a darse una oportunidad entre ellos o con una pareja diferente?
1. Chapter 1

Todo el día esperándolo, mirando la puerta, esperando que se abra, con mis manos sudorosas de los nervios, y el muy imbécil ni siquiera es capaz de llamar y decirme que no llegará.

"Bella, lo siento, tengo que resolver unos asuntos importantes, te veo mañana"

Edward C.

Rodé los ojos, él no sabía lo importante que era que viniera, hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro no calificaba como importante para él. Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar hace alrededor de 6 meses, por un momento creí que era un crisis típica matrimonial, pero no. Edward y yo simplemente no coordinamos, ni en tiempo ni en pensamientos, él quiere que abandone tantas cosas que no quiero dejar, y sé que quizás yo debería ceder aunque sea un poco, pero siempre soy yo la que debo hacerlo, tengo proyectos televisivos que he esperado por años, se supone que el acepto mi vida como era y lo que podría llegar a ser, claro, todo eso fue hace 6 meses atrás...

Flash Back

-¡Es mucho pedir salir a cenar con mi esposa sin cámaras encima!- Grito Edward mientras cerraba la puerta del lado del conductor, no tardó en encender el auto.

-Amor por favor, debes calmarte -Le dije mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su rodilla. El sujeto fuerte el volante mientras trataba de esquivar a los paparazis.

-Bella esto ya es demasiado, he tenido que soportar por mucho tiempo esta situación, pero sabes que ha empeorado. ¿Crees que me agrada ver a MI mujer cada mes con un hombre diferente en la portada de todas las revistas?- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que yo quiero esto Edward?- Trataba de no elevar mi voz, pero esto me superaba.-Tu aceptaste esto- Le dije.

-Tengo derecho a cansarme Bella. No veo a mi esposa en prácticamente todo el día, pero enciendo la televisión y están hablando de ella y lo maravilloso que sería que estuviera con...con ¡cualquier hombre excepto yo!- Estaba gritando, estaba jodida mente enojado, lo podía ver en cómo se marcaban sus músculos y la manera en que su cuello se tensaba.

-¡No puedes decirme esto! ¿Crees que no me gustaría estar contigo? Tu! ¡Estas todo el santo día en el trabajo y cuando te espero llegas tan cansado que ni siquiera eres capaz de estar 5 jodidos minutos con tu esposa!- No quiero esto, se de la manera en la que va a terminar, lo sé.

-Podemos vivir perfectamente sin que trabajes Bella, estas acabando con esto, tu trabajo nos está matando.- Dijo como si nada, realmente me estaba culpando.

-Para el auto- Le susurré.

-¿Qué?- Dijo mientras desvío por un segundo su mirada a mí.

-¡Detén el auto!- Le dije segura.

-Bella...- No lo deje terminar.

-¡Detén el maldito auto Edward!- Le grite desesperada.

Me baje del auto sin mirar atrás, y gracias a Dios Edward no insistió, porque si estaba un minuto más a su lado las cosas terminarían mal, muy mal.

Caminé unos minutos, deje lágrimas caer. La culpa me estaba matando, quizás realmente yo estaba acabando con este matrimonio.

Fin del Flash Back

Probablemente él me dijo eso esperando que me sintiera así, culpable, muy buena estrategia, y lo peor, funcionó.

Cancele mi contrato para grabar La chica del tren, a pesar de lo difícil que fue, en su momento creí que era lo mejor, obviamente eso fue antes, porque ahora, definitivamente me arrepiento, la película siguió su curso, no se acabó, en cambio lo que yo pretendía salvar, eso sí se acabó.

No me malinterpreten, yo amaba a Edward, creo que aún lo sigo haciendo. Amaba estar con él, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma que me hacía sentir, ser su mujer. En pocas palabras estaba totalmente pérdida por él. La forma en que me alejaba de todo, como cada día me conquistaba, en el veía mi futuro, era la persona que imaginaba a mi lado siempre, la que yo había elegido para eso.

El me acepto completamente, acepto mi trabajo; y todo lo que conlleva ser actriz en EEUU, y yo, yo a él lo acepte en todas las maneras, no había absolutamente nada que no amara.

Sonreí mientras recordaba nuestro matrimonio, había sido bueno, y no quería empañar esos lindos 3 años de casados, con 6 meses de tortura, no estaba dispuesta a recordar a Edward de esa forma, un hombre frío, desinteresado, un hombre que ya no me amaba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, por un momento espere que fuera él, pero era Alice, su hermana, mi gran amiga.

\- Alice...- Le dije, trate de ocultar mis emociones en la voz, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que falle.

\- ¿Se acabó? - Me dijo suspirando tristemente.

-Se acabó- Mi voz se quebró a la mitad de las palabras.

\- Oh Bella, lo siento tanto, sé que mi hermano ha sido un total imbécil...- Alice era tan...Alice.

-Duende, esto no es tu culpa, no puedes pedir perdón por él, además, estos es culpa de ambos -Le conteste.

-Lo sé Bella, tan solo no esperaba esto, es decir claro que sí, pero tú ya sabes, desde el día en que se conocieron supe que ustedes eran el uno para el otro, no sé. ..¿Estas segura de esto?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Me he pasado casi 6 meses haciéndome esa pregunta Alice, y cada vez que lo hacía, miraba a Edward y veía como lo nuestro ya no tiene remedio, ni siquiera aún se lo he podido decir, porque tiene cosas importantes que hacer, aparte de ignorarme -Le dije con tristeza.

\- Ya sé Bella, tan solo es tan difícil para mí ver a dos personas que amo pasar por esto, entiende que no estoy en una posición fácil, él es mi hermano y tu mi mejor amiga, es algo difícil de sobrellevar...- La entendía, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla, porque ni siquiera se la manera de ayudarme a mi.- Bella te debo colgar, Lilian está completamente manchada con chocolate. Ay Dios ese vestido era ¡Hermoso! ADIOS! Te amo - Sonreí y colgué, Lilian probablemente terminaría matando a Alice, a sus solo 2 añitos tenía a su madre con grandes dolores de cabeza, todos asociados a la ropa que su pequeña hija arruinaba, gracias a Dios Jasper tenía paciencia, porque créanme, con Alice y una mini versión de ella, la paciencia lo era todo.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 am cuando me desperté al sentir la puerta de la entrada abrirse. A pesar de estar aun con el sueño en el cuerpo, sentí un revoloteo en mi estómago, y no precisamente de mariposas. Me levanté del sillón y fui en busca de Edward.

\- Es tarde. ¿Qué haces despierta? - Si amor, yo también te extrañe. Respire hondo y solté las palabras.

\- Quiero el divorcio- Le dije mientras por primera vez desde que llego lo miraba a los ojos, ojos que ahora reflejaban sorpresa, pero obviamente, lo oculto en un segundo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Isabella? Por favor, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo ahora...- Dijo mientras pasaba al lado mío.

-¡¿Entonces cuando?!- Le grite exasperada- ¿Cuando ya ni siquiera seamos capaces de mirarnos a la cara?¡ Por Dios Edward! ¡Esto NO funciona! ¡TU Y YO YA NO FUNCIONAMOS! -Me pase la mano por la cabeza mientras me miraba de la manera menos correcta para hacerlo -Sabias que esto pasaría ¿Y ahora no me dices nada?- Le pregunto acercándome a el.

\- Esta bien. -Me dice.

-¿Está bien? - Le digo con un tono irónico.

-Sí, iré a buscar un poco de ropa y me largo, en la semana vendré a buscar mis cosas...- Me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos. No sabía que hacer, digo yo se lo pedí, se supone que estaba preparada, pero esperaba...no lo sé... que al menos lo intentara, que me dijera que no nos rindiéramos.

\- Gracias - Fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar antes que se me quebrara la voz, me di la vuelta, no quería que me viera llorar. Camine hacia la cocina y me afirme de la encimera.

Eso fue todo, se acabó, lo deje ir, lo dejamos ir, y vaya que dolía. Podía oír como bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a donde estaba, con mis manos me limpie las lágrimas y trate de ocultar mis emociones.

\- En la semana vendré por más cosas...- Me dijo, sus labios estaban en una línea, y su mirada por un momento, el momento en nos conectamos ambos, me hizo replantearme si realmente esto era lo correcto, pero luego, algo en él cambio, y pues, se acabó. Dio media vuelta, y cuando estaba por caminar lo detuve.

-Las llaves- El me miro con duda- Quiero las llaves de la casa Edward- Le dije con firmeza. El asintió, las busco en el saco y me las paso.

-Lo siento Bella- Me dijo mientras se largaba.

\- Yo también - Le conteste en un susurro que de seguro no alcanzo a oír.

Si me preguntaran una razón del por qué lo deje ir, la respuesta es porque lo amo, lo deje ir porque lo amo a él, y lo hermoso que alguna vez tuvimos, y no quiero que eso hermoso se empañe por lo que fue el termino de lo nuestro.

 **Hola a todos, muchas gracias a los que leen, este es mi primer fanfic en esta página, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribir. Si les gusto espero sus comentarios y votos, gracias**


	2. Todo estará bien

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Un nuevo capítulo, la realidad es que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 11, pues lo subía antes en wattpad, continuare por ahí también. Se los recomiendo ya que coloco muchas imágenes y gifs que dan una mirada nueva a la historia.**_

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El tono de mi celular sonando me despertó y en seguida un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera vi quien era, tan solo conteste.

-Aló -Dije, Con la voz lo más presentable posible.

-¡Bella! ¡Te he estado llamando hace horas!- Me grito Angela, mi manager.

-Angela te juro que no es un buen...- No me dejo terminar.

-Bella, ya no sé qué otra cosa hacer para detener a los productores de "Guerra mundial Z 2", es enserio, si quieres el papel, tienes que estar en la cafetería Joe en menos de 20 minutos, más te vale que vengas.- Sin decir más me colgó.

No podía seguir pensando ni un minuto más en Edward, necesitaba despejarme, volver a reinventar mi vida, y la mejor manera era hacer algo que amaba, actuar. Supongo que lo deje de lado, pero eso ya era pasado, no es que de una día para otro vaya a olvidar, sé que es un proceso, pero también son decisiones, y hoy decido avanzar.

Me miro en el espejo, mis ojos denotan cansancio, de alguna manera también alivio, quizás lo difícil te canse, pero muchas veces te libera. Me sonreí a mí misma, me lave la cara y maquille, ocultando de alguna forma las huellas de lo sucedido ayer.

No tarde en llegar a Joe, digamos que no suelo respetar mucho el límite de velocidad, supongo que la familia Cullen me influencio en ese tema. Me baje del auto, y con seguridad entre a la cafetería, buscándolos con la mirada.

Me baje del auto, y con seguridad entre a la cafetería, buscándolos con la mirada

-Buenos días, lamento la demora, Bella Cullen- Les dije presentándome.

-No te preocupes, valió la pena la espera, eres exactamente a lo me imaginaba para el personaje- Me dijo un chica rubia muy apuesta, que me tendió la mano.- Yo soy Rosalie Hale y él es mi compañero Dylan Hank- Me dijo, a lo que yo le respondí tendiéndole la mano.

\- Bueno Bella- Me dijo Angela sonriéndome- Les decía a Rosalie y Dylan lo entusiasmada que estas por volver al Show ¿No es cierto? - Me dijo golpeándome el pie, yo la mire y arrugue la frente, a lo que ella miro a los productores, inmediatamente sonreí.

-Oh claro, esto es muy emocionante para mí, más aun con esta película, porque la uno es tan buena.- Les dije.

-Bueno Bella, realmente fue una grata sorpresa que aceptaras reunirte con nosotros, has sido muy aclamada desde "Votos de amor" y luego que dejaras de actuar no esperábamos que aceptaras, pero créeme que vale la pena, es una suma muy importante de dinero, además que te estamos proponiendo un protagónico.- Me dijo Dylan Hank.

-Tenemos básicamente todo solucionado con tu manager, lo que único que necesitamos es tu respuesta y que estés dispuesta a empezar este mismo lunes.- Me dijo Rosalie.

No sé por qué tardaba tanto en responder, o bueno, claro que lo sé. Aceptar esto es una manera de dejar completamente todo, es realmente reconocer que es un nuevo comienzo, y créanme, esto es definitivamente lo que quiero, pero a veces lo que queremos es muy difícil de aceptar.

-Yo...agradezco muchísimo esta oportunidad...-Los mire a los ojos.- Y...lamento mucho...haberlos hecho esperar tanto, porque obviamente quiero trabajar con ustedes.- Les dije sonriendo.

Lo siguiente fue todo alegría, para ellos por lo menos. Dentro de tres días tendría que ir al set, ellos ya me habían entregado el guion, el cual era muy bueno. Realmente era un papel complejo, pero que sin duda traería sus frutos.

-Ahora que ya se fueron, piensas decirme ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Me dijo Angela.

-Termine con Edward.- Ella se atraganto con su café.- Ayer en la noche.- Le dije mientras miraba mis manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Me ataco con preguntas.

-Fue… simplemente...no soporte más...-Le conteste.

-Oh Bella, si me hubieras dicho hubiese cancelado esta cita. ¿Qué clase de amiga se supone que soy?- Me dijo molesta.

-Angela, si hubiese querido que cancelaras la cita te lo hubiese dicho. No quiero quedarme estancada, necesito seguir adelante, y...tratar de volver a la normalidad, a pesar que eso no incluya a Edward...- Me mordí el labio, no eran palabras fáciles de decir.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien más?- Me pregunto.

-Alice y tú son las únicas...-Le dije.

-Bella lamento tener que decirte esto, pero tienes que avisarle a tu madre y a la prensa...bueno eso puede esperar, pero sabes que no tardaran en acecharte...- Me dijo preocupada Angela.

\- Lo sé, y lo haré, te lo prometo- Me levante de la silla.- Me tengo que ir, y gracias, nos vemos pronto.- Angela me asintió y me sonrió con lastima.

Me acomode en el auto y mire mi celular, creo que lo mejor es hacer las cosas lo antes posible, pero decirle a tu mama que te vas a divorciar es algo que te aseguro jamas querrás hacer.

-¿Mamá? Soy yo, Bella- Le dije a mi madre por el celular.

-Claro que se quién eres tontita- Me dijo - Y dime ¿Porque tengo el privilegio de escuchar la voz de mi hija?- Me pregunto con alegría.

-Mamá...le pedí el divorcio a Edward.- Le dije de una vez.

-Oh wow, no me esperaba eso, si querías sorprenderme Bells, lo has hecho.- Me reí, mi madre siempre me respondía de la manera que menos esperaba.

-¿Estas enojada?-Le pregunte.

-Querida, creo que tienes suficiente con lo que lidiar para decirte que estoy enojada, porque claramente no lo estoy. Si me siento apenada que mi hija tenga que pasar por esto, pero hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no puedo controlar las cosas que pasan en tu vida, y también que tengo la bendición de tener una hija tan fuerte y madura, sé que ahora no lo ves, pero en un futuro no tan lejano, sea cual sea la decisión que hayas tomado, buena o mala, tu diriges su camino, tú decides en qué manera te afecta hija.- Sus palabras siempre fueron mi cable a tierra, era algo que necesitaba oír.

-Gracias mamá, te amo mucho.- Le dije.

-Yo te amo mucho más mi pequeña, cuídate y cualquier cosa, siempre mis brazos estarán abiertos para ti, adiós.- Me dijo.

-Adiós.- Sonreí y colgué.

Una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer es caminar, pero últimamente mi hogar, o más bien nuestro hogar, era mi refugio, supongo que me alejaba de todo y a las vez me acercaba tanto a tantas cosas que quería. Ver a la gente caminando tan deprisa, con sus preocupaciones, algunos tan cansados que despiertan y ya piensan en volver a dormir, otros tan alegres que viven tan solo el momento, pero lo peculiar es que no hay nadie tan alegre que no haya pasado por un momento de tristeza, aunque sea pequeño para algunos, para esa persona lo era todo. Supongo que la vida se basa en eso, en sentimientos, en locuras, en decisiones, en decepciones, en lecciones, la vida es vivir para aprender.

-Creí que era la única que le gustaba caminar.- Me dijo una voz conocida, era Rosalie Hale.

-Hola, yo...necesitaba despejarme.- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Una tarea bastante difícil aquí en Nueva York ...-Me dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.-Le conteste sin pensar en que probablemente ella no entendería a que me refería, y esperaba a que no preguntara.

-Sabes, muy cerca venden la mejor comida para engordar, ese tipo de comida donde la grasa te chorrea de las manos, tenemos que ir.- Me dijo mirándome con anhelo. No pude evitar reírme.- Espero que no se esté riéndome de mi Sr. Cullen-Me dijo poniendo un intento de cara seria.

-Oh por supuesto que no.- Probablemente comer era una solución bastante acertada, bueno, la realidad es que la comida siempre lo es.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Me refiero a que ni siquiera sabía como se suponía que tenía que tomar esta hamburguesa, es decir, ¿Siquiera me cabe en las manos?

\- T..u...Sholo ...la c...- Me intentaba explicar Rosalie con la boca llena de hamburguesa. En serio, esta chica era lo más raro que había visto en mi vida, uno se imaginaria que con suerte come lechuga, pues créanme, no lo hace.- Debes saber que esta es mi última hamburguesa de este mes, así que si no te comes la que tienes ahí no esperes que me quedare a ver como la terminas botando.- Me dijo seriamente.

Sin esperar me metí una gran pedazo de esa enorme hamburguesa en la boca, y OMG, valía la pena, sí que lo hacía. Probablemente en este mismo momento a que partes de mi cuerpo irían cada gramo de grasa, pero a estas alturas, es algo no valía la pena preocuparse. ¿Con que sentido existe tanta buena comida en el mundo?, pues para comerla, yo solo hago lo que Dios manda, a no desperdiciar la comida.

-Hace poco conocí a un chico, era lindo...-Dijo pensando.- Me llevo a un hermoso restaurant, deje que el ordenara por mí, pues ya sabes, para conocer bien a un chico todo parte por la comida, me pidió una miserable ensalada, supe que no era el indicado.- Me dijo lo más seria mientras se comía su ultimo trozo de hamburguesa.- Simplemente, se fue, vi cómo nos alejábamos, me imagine a su lado, muriendo de hambre, probablemente agonizando, fue muy duuuro.- Me dijo.

-La Sra comida tiene que estar muy orgullosa de ti, eres probablemente su más grande admiradora.- Le dije sonriendo.

\- Lo sé.- Me contesto.- Bien Bella ya es tarde ¿Quieres que te lleve algún lugar?, mi auto está muy cerca.- Me pregunto levantándose mientras yo la seguía.

-Claro.- Le dije, mientras le indicaba como llegar al lugar que no era mi casa.- Gracias.- Le dije mientras bajaba del auto.

-Bella.- Me dijo.

-¿Si?- La mire.

-Todo estará bien.- Me sonrió y se marchó.

Estaba a las afueras de la casa de Alice, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió, era Edward.

\- ¡Bueno, parece que habrá reunión familiar!- Dijo Alice con un entusiasmo muy incomodo

-Yo...yo..lo siento, mejor me voy.- Dije dándome la vuelta.

-No Bella, quédate, yo ya me iba.- Me dijo Edward mientras pasaba a mi lado. Sentí como Alice caminaba hasta mí y ponía su mano en mi hombro.

-Vamos Bella, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Me dijo mientras me empuja al interior de su casa.


	3. Momentos de alegría

Resulta que la cocina no es un cualidad de Alice, al contrario, era solo ver el desastre que existía en su cocina para notarlo, básicamente había harina por todas partes menos en el lugar que debía estar.

\- Creo que acabas de desatar la tercera guerra mundial Alice- Le dije mientras probaba lo que a mi parecer era crema de chocolate. Casi vómito, no se supone que esto viene ya preparado.

\- No te burles Bella, esto es tu culpa.- Me dijo mientras miraba desesperada como los intentos de cupcake literalmente estaban carbonizados.

\- Claro, es mi culpa que mi amiga arruine la comida que no se puede echar a perder.- La empuje hacia el lado para coger los " Cupcakes" y tirarlos al tarro de la basura.- Llamare a Jasper y le diré que pase a la pastelería, Lilian y todo en el mundo me lo agradecerán. - Le dije sonriendo.

\- Eres un encanto de persona.- Nótese el sarcasmo en persona.- Olvidando tu falta de modales Bella, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.- Oh, esto no era bueno.

\- Alice realmente estoy pasan...- Su mirada me hizo cerrar la boca.

\- Eso no funciona conmigo, pero como sea, esta noche Jasper y yo tenemos una cena y no puedo llevar a Lilian, así que me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, ¿Por qué no le pides a la adorable Bella que cuide a tu hija?- Me dijo con su característico entusiasmo. - Nos vamos alrededor de las 7:00 pm.- Ni siquiera espero mi respuesta, dio media vuelta, cogió un paño y comenzó el intento de limpiar todo su desastre.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué es la cena?- Le pregunte desinteresadamente, pero Alice se tensó inmediatamente, no era algo bueno.

\- Emmm...pues, ya sabes...nada importante. - Su voz se oía nerviosa, y no paraba de limpiar algo que ya estaba condenadamente limpio.

-¿Alice?- Le insistí.

-Ya sabes, mamá organizo una cena, y Edward pretende contarle...su separación, sabes que es algo delicado, sobre todo para Esme.- Me dijo cabizbaja. Estaba incomoda, ella sabe que a esas cenas va toda la familia, y hace unos días yo estaba incluida en ellas.

Alice me quedo mirando, me estaba pidiendo perdón, lo sabía. Yo le sonreí con la mirada y fui hacia el baño. Me senté en la tasa del baño, necesitaba un respiro. A veces, siempre, los baños me atraían, sobre todo las cosas o productos que tenía dentro. Alice tenía una crema diferente para todo. ¿Crema para las pestañas? ¿Hay que masajear las pestañas? No quiero saberlo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, literal mi trasero vibraba.

\- Bella Cullen ¿Quién habla? -Pregunte.

-Si vieras antes de contestar lo sabrías.- Me acusó Ángela.- E!News lo sabe.- Cerré mis ojos, lo que faltaba.

\- Tan solo léemelo.- Le dije resignada.

\- " Se acabó el amor entre la actriz Bella cullen (Futura Swan, otra vez) y el connotado economista Edward Cullen.

Los rumores empiezan desde el día jueves cuando, según vecinos de la pareja, Edward llevaba una maleta con una actitud bastante demacrada. A esto agregar las contantes peleas a las que ya, incluso cámaras, han sido espectadores y el reciente contrato con la gran productora Rosalie Hale, hecho que vuelve a confirmar que la relación está totalmente quebrada.

Pronto más información, una vez más hollywood ha destruido el amor" - Término de leer Angela. Realmente patético.

-Podría ser mucho peor, incluso estoy un poco decepcionada.- Le dije riendo.

-Bella, tienes que dar algún tipo de declaración, no digo que ahora, pero creo que quizás, puede, que lo antes posible,...hables con Edward y lo decidan, es...importante.- Angela era muy considerada, pero sin importar la manera en que lo diga, no lo haré ahora.

-Hummm Claro, por lo pronto, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, entre ellas prepararme psicológicamente para cuidar a Lilian, adiós Angy, te quiero.- Le corte.

No se cuánto tiempo llevaba en el baño, pero seguramente por la cara de desesperación de Alice fue lo suficiente como para que me golpeara bastante fuerte en el hombro.

-Por abrir mis cremas.- Y me saco la lengua.

-Auch, eres mala Alice Brandon.- Escuche la puerta abrirse y al instante la voz de Lilian y Jasper

Alice se olvidó por completo de mi presencia y sus cremas, pues salió corriendo hacia los amores de su vida, yo sonreí y la seguí.

\- ¿Alice estuvo en la cocina? -Pregunto Jasper arrugando la nariz, a lo que su esposa le dio un buen golpe en el brazo - Auch, amor, tan solo preguntaba...- Dijo riéndose.

-Sigues vivo Jasper, deberías agradecerlo...-Le contesto la pelinegra- Te íbamos a llamar y pedir que compraras cupcakes, pero por lo visto no alcanzamos, así que dale las llaves a Bellita para que vaya por ellos- Yo asentí sonriendo, esperen, ¿Yo iré? ¿En qué momento acepte? ¿Si quiera me pregunto? -Vamos Belly Bells, no puedo vivir esperándote, aquí tienes las llaves - Me dijo colocándolas en mis manos, acto seguido salió de mi vista. Yo me resigne y fui a comprar los condenados Cupcakes.

Al bajarme del Auto todo fue un caos. Primero, las llaves estaban aún puestas en el vehículo, y ustedes dirán ¿Cuál es el problema? Ah pff pues nada, solo que yo ya cerré todo el auto, pero no es nada, seguro moriré rápidamente a manos de Alice. Segundo... em...no hay segundo, era para darle dramatismo.

Realmente no sabía que hacer, mire por enésima vez la hermosa llave colocada adentro del auto, prácticamente sentía la pateticidad del momento, no sé si esa palabra existe.

-No creo que logres sacar las llaves de esa manera -Escuche una voz masculina muy cerca que me hizo saltar del susto, rápidamente me di vuelta.- Lo siento, solo quiero ayudar, soy...

 **CHAN CHAN!**

 **Gracias por leer, actualizaré lo más rápido posible!**


End file.
